Dirty Minds Think Alike
by RomeoTakesTheFall
Summary: A little one-shot I did. Slash couples. Don't like it, don't read. I love it! :  BTW, this is sort of a pairing preview to an upcoming story.


{{{ A/N: Okay, so this is kind of an introduction to my upcoming story. Yes, it does contain many slash couples, because I love the gays/lesbians! This is only a one-shot though, so I apologize for that, my darlings. The upcoming story will not contain the OC I used in this one-shot, though. It will be an entirely different one. Lastly, reviews are welcomed with open arms, but they are not nessesary. Oh, one more thing; in this one-shot, Cedric is alive and kicking! I wanted him in the story. Thanks for reading! }}}

P.S: The pairings _might_ be the same in the upcoming story! {Wink Wink}

It was hot. My darkly tanned skin was drenched with glistening beads of sweat. Outside, the sun beat down on our tent with extreme precision. Professer Sprout picked a perfect time to make the twelve of us search for her newest plant specimen. It's like she _planned_ for us to roast alive when she sent us into the Forbidden Forest.

"God, it's bloody hot out here!" Ginny sighed, fanning herself with her hands. Sweat slid down her face and dripped onto Hermione, who had her head in Ginny's lap. They were still fully clothed. I, on the other hand, had stripped down a while ago. My tank top was knotted so that it stopped directly below my breasts, exposing my abdomin, and my bottom was covered only by a pair of extra short booty shorts.

I smirked at Ginny. "If you're hot, take off your clothes."

The two girls whinned about me being a pervert, but Pansy took my advice and threw on an outfit that was identical to mine. On the other side of the room, the boys were all shirtless and sweating. I licked my lips.

"You know," I stood, stretching my arms above my head with the intention of catching the attention of my partners, "we should play a game... and I have the perfect game to play!" I went over to the wastebin across the tent, grabbed an empty butter beer bottle, then went to stand in the middle of the room.

The others gathered around me and I put them in a circle. "Alright, the game is a mixture of spin the bottle and truth or dare. An example would be if Ron spun the bottle and it landed on his sister. If Ron did not want to kiss Ginny, which I'm sure would be the case, she would have the chance to either spin the bottle herself, or dare Ron to do something. See what I mean? Oh, and if you get dared to do something you don't want to do, you have to take off one article of clothing. Now, let's begin!" I giggled happily.

I started us off. Twirling the bottle around on the tent floor, I smirked when it landed on Cedric. "Come here, love," He chuckled, and I crawled into his lap, pressing my lips firmly onto his. A tiny flutter went through my chest as his arms snaked around my waist, pulling me closer. My tongue fought his for dominance, and when he won, I growled. I heard Ron cough, and with a sly smile, I pulled away and went back to my spot, eyes sparkling.

Next, Cedric spun the bottle. When it landed on Draco, I almost laughed. Those two did _not_ feel that way for one another. "Um... truth or dare?" Draco asked awkwardly, and Cedric chose truth. Draco smirked and asked, "Alright, is it true you have feelings for Blaise?" About twenty seconds after Draco asked this question, Cedric was missing his pants.

Draco's turn. He spun the bottle and it landed on Harry. The pair blushed a billion shades of red. "Oh, wait! One more rule." I smirked devilishly. "You only have one free pass to not kiss someone. Sorry, kids." I gave Draco an innocent smile. He rolled his eyes, blushed harder, and leaned over to kiss Harry.

Seconds later, Harry spun, and with a little bit of _help_ from me, the bottle landed on Draco. They kissed once more, then Draco looked at me. "Can I make a rule?" He asked, and I thought about this before nodding. "If you kiss someone twice, you both get to sit out." He declared, then pulled Harry out of the circle and sat down beside him.

The bottle was handed off to Blaise, and coincidentally it landed on Cedric. I giggled as the two shared a slightly passionate kiss. "Shut up, Olivia." Blaise grumbled at me and I smirked. Next, Pansy got the bottle. It spun once or twice, then pointed directly at me.

My nose scrunched up and I shook my head. "Truth or dare?" Pansy asked with a tiny pout.

"Dare."

"Okay. Kiss Hermione."

Now _this_ I would get into. Crawling over to her with a wild flame in my eyes, I slid onto her lap and wrapped my arms around her neck. My fingers tangled in her soft brunette curls and slowly, I leaned in and pressed my lips to hers. Hermione seemed tense at first, but after a few seconds, she responded with such a crazy passion that it made my entire body tingle.

Ginny practically had to drag us away from one another. I sat back down with a satisfied smirk on my face. Hermione was blushing numerous shades of red. When she spun, I watched Harry rig the bottle to land on my with raised eyebrows. _You're welcome,_ he mouthed. I chuckled. This time, Hermione made the first move. She pounced on me and slammed her lips on mine. I fell on my back from the impact and felt my limbs tangle with hers. "Enough of this mess," George grumbled.

I eventually convinced Hermione to let me up, and we both slid back from the group, our fingers intertwined. We passed the bottle to George, who spun and landed on Fred. "Uh, no. I love you George, but that's a bit much." Fred laughed. George chose dare, and Fred dared him to get naked. Seconds later, a fully naked George took his seat a few feet away from me.

By the time we were down to three people, Pansy, Ginny, Blaise, and Cedric. The Weasley twins, and Ron, had claimed that they had immunity from the game because they were siblings, so they sat out. "Get a move on!" I hollered at Pansy, who spun the bottle. It landed on Ginny. I watched with a knowing look as the two kissed.

At last, Blaise and Cedric kissed once more. I clapped softly.

Once the game ended, the couples wandered off in different directions. Draco and Harry went towards one of the makeshift bedrooms I had created. Blaise and Cedric curled up in the corner of the tent and cuddled. Pansy and Ginny headed towards the stream that rested down the hill. George and Fred went to work on a few experiments they had created, and Ron discreetly entered the same tent flap Harry and Draco had gone through, his cheeks matching the colour of his hair.

"Walk with me?" I asked Hermione, who smiled and laced her fingers with mine. I pulled her out of the tent and into the forest, where we wandered across the stream (where Pansy and Ginny were making out) then ended up in a large, grassy meadow with millions of brightly coloured flowers. Collapsing in the grass, I pulled Hermione down with me, my lips gently pressing onto hers.

Hermione knotted her fingers in my hair as we kissed, her lips moving in sync with mine. I felt her cautiously slip her fingers under my tank top, as if asking for my permission, and I mumbled my approval into her lips. Seconds later, both my tank top and my bra were strewn on the ground a few feet away, Hermione's shirt and pants soon falling in the pile.

"I love you," I whispered as I placed trails of butterfly kisses all over Hermione's body.

Shivering with delight, Hermione sighed in pleasure, "I love you too."

And so, we all found our lovers. Maybe Professer Sprout had known this would happen.

If she had, then Mrs. Sprout had a very dirty mind.


End file.
